Sin Piedad
by C. Franklin
Summary: Sus patéticas promesas se olvidaron, perdiendo su valor, excepto una. Aquellas otras que tanto Atsushi como Shintarou le habían dado solo servían para llenarlo de rencor. No podía destruirlos directamente, pero podía aplastarlos en la cancha, destruir su moral, pisotearlos, romper sus sueños y ver la agonía en sus rostros. /Akashi-Centric./MuraAkaMido. MuraHimu.MidoTaka.AkaFuri.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los tomé prestados para describir mis problemas románticos y cotidianos._

**_Advertencia:  _**_One-shot. Leves spoilers del partido Shuutoku vs. Rakuzan. Shonen-ai. Lime. Yaoi. Akashi-centric. MidoAka, MuraAka, MuraHimu, MidoTaka y AkaFuri._

* * *

**_Sin Piedad_**

_Capitulo Único._

Seijuurou era perfecto. Rico, serio, inteligente y siempre **_"siempre" _** tenía la razón.

Se le exigía muchísimo y se esperaba de él mucho más, tenía clara su meta en la vida y lo demás solo eran pequeñas distracciones en el camino a su futuro perfecto y asegurado.

A Seijuurou le gustaban los hombres, que era mal visto por la sociedad pero que por ser exactamente ÉL de quien hablaban era mejor no decir nada, seguía siendo aterradoramente perfecto. Aun así él era calmado y se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo, o al menos así era en Teiko, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que Nijimura Shuzou se enamorara de él.

Akashi Seijuurou era guapo, de cabellos rojos, piel perfecta y pálida, ojos del mismo color de su cabello—por ahora— así que era perfectamente entendible que alguien le pretendiera. Así fue como el aún capitán se propuso conquistar a aquel pelirrojo. Pero Seijuurou estaba totalmente atrapado por aquel enorme chico, Murasakibara Atsushi. Además de compartir clase con él, estaban en el club de baloncesto juntos. Atsushi también estaba interesado en Seijuurou, como prueba de ello estaba el beso a traición que el gigante le había robado al pelirrojo. Pero era cabeza hueca y por la nula reacción del más bajo rehuyó de él y comenzó a salir con una chica. Akashi la odió, a él también, aunque a ella más. Pero Akashi Seijuurou era perfecto, serio y no sería correcto reclamarle algo a Murasakibara, así que aceptó a Shuzou, algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo.

Trató de amarlo, enserio que trató, pero Seijuurou no era expresivo si no frío y él no le provocaba ninguna reacción arrebatada así que con mucha pena lo desechó casi al mismo tiempo que Atsushi a su novia. Kuroko Tetsuya quiso suponer que al fin encontrarían el camino juntos, como debía ser, pero frente a todo pronóstico las cosas entre el pequeño y aquel gigante quedaron igual o peor, iban juntos a todas partes, pero eso solo aumentaba la intensidad de su amistad autodestructiva, pero ambos eran egoístas, así que permanecieron como siempre.

Seijuurou es orgulloso e intolerante, pero no lo demuestra; y está harto de su "relación" con Atsushi, lleno de rabia se dispone a alejarse de él refugiándose en la compañía de Midorima Shintarou, un viejo amigo que había tenido algo olvidado. Encontró en él la excusa perfecta para olvidar a Atsushi.

Midorima y Murasakibara no se llevaban bien, para Kuroko eran obvias las razones y estas se reducían a su pelirrojo "capitán", celos, claro está. A Seijuurou le provocaba un sádico placer el que dos personas pelearan por él, no podía negarlo, estaba enamorado de ambos, en cierta manera. Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de ignorar toda la tensión sexual entre los tres y continuar impasible como siempre. Esto se fue haciendo cada vez más difícil, mucho más con Shintarou ya que pasaba todas sus tardes jugando shogi con él.

Por ello no se sorprendió cuando una de esas tardes terminó besándose con el tirador, con tanto fervor que casi se arrancaron los labios. En ese momento Seijuurou le había dicho sus sentimientos, directamente, tal y como solo él podía hacerlo. Y sucedió, el tablero había caído al suelo y ellos acariciando sus lenguas. Mas sin embargo, cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario y se separaron, Shintarou arregló su ropa y cabello. "No puedo decir que no sienta nada por ti, pero no estoy preparado para una relación. Perdóname." —Akashi solo sonrió, lo entendía perfectamente, en primer lugar él se había confesado y también lo había besado, el peliverde solo correspondió. "Las cosas seguirán como siempre." —dictaminó el pelirrojo. No soportaría separarse de Shintarou. Cuando Atsushi se enteró de eso se sintió satisfecho, Akashi solo podía estar con él.

Los tres eran muy jóvenes en ese momento, se juraban y prometían cosas como si fueran capaces de cumplirlas. "Akachin y yo somos mejores amigos, cuando tengamos 21 hagamos un viaje, solo Akachin, yo y mis dulces."— tal vez esa promesa fue la más inmadura —y patética, ¿por qué no?—en la que ambos habían creído. Ambos cambiaron, así tenía que ser, y se volvieron monstruos en la cancha.  
"Seguía ordenes de Akachin porque era más fuerte que yo, pero ahora puedo ganarle fácilmente, no tengo porque obedecer." —tal vez eso había detonado, con más fuerza de la necesaria, su separación.

Como ya habíamos dicho antes, Seijuurou era orgulloso además de ser un Akashi, tenía que ser perfecto, no permitiría que lo pisotearan de aquella manera, ni siquiera Atsushi.  
Recordaba la impotencia al ver su primera derrota casi asegurada y dejó entonces que la rabia envenenara su sangre y recorriera su cuerpo. Aplastó a Murasakibara.

Sin piedad.

Era tan sencillo, todo comenzó a ser fácil, si ya lo era antes, ahora incluso llegaba a aburrirse. Midorima se dio cuenta del su cambio —además de su ojo derecho—pero no le dijo nada. Ese también fue un error. Midorima quiso alejarse, pero seguía queriendo a Seijuurou y el pelirrojo los seguía amando a los dos. Si, también a Atsushi.

"Es mejor así, solo nos hacemos daño."—había dicho el peliverde. "No puedes alejarte de mí, Shintarou, solo te irás cuando yo lo decida, justo como me lo habías dicho, quiero que te quedes."—Seijuurou también era egoísta y caprichoso, por ello destruyó las intenciones de Midorima y exigía de él lo que se le antojara.

"No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo corresponderte, no sería sano."—siempre el de anteojos trataba de evitarlo.

"No me lastimas, yo sé lo que hago." —y el pelirrojo siempre le mentía tan descaradamente cuando lo besaba, clandestinamente y consiente de que también deseaba a Atsushi.

Era un círculo vicioso, tan fuerte como el del cigarro, y luchaba por no caer.

Coger la mano de Atsushi, abrazarse a él, también refugiarse en Shintarou, salir con él. No suponía ningún cargo de conciencia en Seijuurou. Ellos estaban al tanto y él no era novio de nadie.

"Prométeme que seré lo más importante para ti."—pidió Seijuurou al gigante de cabellos lilas.  
"Lo prometo, nadie será más importante que Akachin." —prometió complaciente. No se besaban, solo se abrazaban, después de todo SOLO eran amigos.

"Júrame que tú no me abandonaras."—rogó Seijuurou un tiempo después.  
"Nunca. Siempre estaré junto a ti."—juró Shintarou consolando al pelirrojo. Solo se abrazaban, después de todo SOLO eran amigos.

La personalidad de Seijuurou siempre fue intimidante, pero ahora estaba completamente retorcida. Era cruel, despiadado, manipulador y ambos se daban cuenta. Ninguno dijo nada. Ambos lo amaban.

Kuroko los había abandonado sin más, Seijuurou estaba furioso, pero él era perfecto así que no lo demostraba.

"Espero que no olviden su promesa."—sentenció a sus cuatro excompañeros de equipo. Todos se marcharon de allí, y estaba seguro que nadie tenía más prisa de largarse de allí que él. No quería dar explicaciones. Y así fue, aquellos dos no le pidieron ninguna.

Sus patéticas promesas se olvidaron, perdiendo su valor, excepto una. La que los seis habían establecido. Aquellas otras que tanto Atsushi como Shintarou le habían dado solo servían para llenarlo de rencor. En serio los detestaba.

"Siempre estaré contigo." "Nadie será más importante."

Esa era vil y asquerosa basura. Lo sabía desde que lo escuchó salir de sus labios.  
Pero ahora ya no los necesitaba, o eso quería creer.

Les ordenó que no jugaran en la final del inter-high, pero aun así estaba en el auditorio. Se encontraron frente a frente. Era más alto obviamente y seguía tragando todas esas porquerías, pero aun así comenzaron a hablar.  
"Deberías olvidarte de Midochin para siempre." —le dijo, también mencionó a un tal "Murochin" que era su novio. Seijuurou volvió a llenarse de odio, al parecer era el único atrapado en el pasado.

Se quedaron quietos en el pasillo, la tensión sexual había vuelto. El gigante le empujó a un armario de escobas y lo acorraló contra la pared. No hacía falta hablar, sus bocas se encontraron por instinto, no necesitaron permiso para invadirse, lo hacían desde el principio, con sus manos dentro de los pantalones del otro, restregándose, incluso con sus lenguas y mordiéndose. Cuando Atsushi bajó a su cuello el pelirrojo gimió, su boca estaba a la altura del oído del otro. Un concierto de suspiros. El tono que lograba alcanzar Akashi era la gloria para Murasakibara. Las manos del pelilila eran enormes, podían abarcar el pene de Seijuurou perfectamente, lo frotaba, lo jalaba, lo apretaba. Y Akashi gemía casi a voz de grito, directamente en su oído, entonces él le ensartaba la lengua y Akashi la succionaba deliciosamente, un gruñido de placer salió de la garganta del más alto. El pelirrojo no podía más y se encargó de hacérselo notar cuando encajó sus uñas en el cuello del otro.  
"No te contengas, Akachin."—mencionó Murasakibara. Seijuurou explotó de inmediato, aquel fluido llenaba la mano de Atsushi mientras veía la cara del más bajito contraída por el placer. "Eres hermoso, Akachin. Amo tu cara y tu cuerpo."—dijo en su oído y pasó su lengua caliente por su cuello, luego lo mordió.  
"¡Atsushi!"—no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre con regocijo y apretar sus cabellos.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y excitados, incluso Seijuurou se encontraba a punto de hacerle una mamada, su lengua iba de arriba hacia abajo, soplaba en la punta y con su mano apretaba sus testículos, Atsushi se sostenía del pomo de la puerta, por eso mismo sintió cuando trataron de abrir y Akashi escuchó el cerrojo.  
"¿Pusiste seguro?"—inquirió, el otro asintió.  
"Pero no tardaran en usar la llave, Akachin."—dijo. Fin de la diversión. Seijuurou metió lo más que pudo del pene de Atsushi en su boca succionando con deleite… y prisa. El otro echó su cabeza para atrás y hundió una de sus grandes manos en aquellos rojos cabellos.  
"Akachin…más rápido." —la petición no solo era porque se sentía endemoniadamente bien, si no porque escuchaba algunas voces del otro lado de la puerta.

Apretando, soltando, con su lengua girando, sus dientes rozando y apretando los testículos, hizo que Atsushi eyaculara en su boca y no se quejó ante ello. Sabía que no volvería a repetirse, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, donde aún amaba a Atsushi, rogaba por equivocarse.

Finalmente fuera del armario no había nadie y se despidieron con un gesto en el pasillo. Atsushi había recibido una llamada de su novio.  
"Tal vez, cuando Murochin y yo terminemos, podemos ver si lo nuestro funciona." —le había dicho a Seijuurou antes de irse.

Si Seijuurou hubiera tenido su antigua personalidad hubiera asentido y lo maldeciría en silencio. Pero no pudo evitar el tono prepotente al responderle.

"No es necesario, me he cansado de esperarte. Solo no quiero que me vengan a hacer un numerito de celos, estoy bastante ocupado para esas estupideces." —no esperó respuesta del otro y se marchó.

Seijuurou nunca se arrepentía de nada, esa vez no fue la excepción. No. No sentía culpabilidad, ni remordimiento, nada. Pero se sentía estúpido por haberse permitido volver a caer en el círculo vicioso.

De eso se convencía mientras tallaba furiosamente su cuerpo con la esponja y jabón, teniendo los ojos inundados en lágrimas y llenando el hueco que dejó aquel amor muerto con odio.

Millones de pensamientos siniestros inundaban su mente, pero él era perfecto por lo que nunca los llevaba a cabo. No se vería bien, arruinaría su imagen. Por ello no permitiría descontrolarse.

Seijuurou vivía en Kioto, asistía a Rakuzan y no tenía la posibilidad de ver a Atsushi que vivía en Akita y daba gracias por ello, pero cuando en su visita a Tokio se encontró con Shintarou maldijo a todo ser viviente habido y por haber.

No fue exactamente un encuentro, mejor dicho, él había visto al as de Shuutoku en la otra acera, siendo seguido por un gritón pelinegro. Takao Kazunari. Si no mal recuerda. Había leído las fichas del equipo, solo eso. Pero cuando el pelinegro se colgó del brazo de Midorima y le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa —de esas que Akashi no podría hacer jamás. —se sintió celoso. Shintarou le miraba atento y revolvía sus cabellos. "Nunca te dejaré."—arremedó Seijuurou, de igual manera no podían escucharlo.

Shintarou le pudo haber prometido un millón de cosas, pero justo lo que más atesoraba había sido reventado, tal vez desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero el pelirrojo siempre pensó que si le llamaba aquel muchacho iría corriendo hacia él, pero no. Ahora había un sujeto llamado Kazunari que ocupaba su lugar.

La rabia volvió a burbujear por sus venas, aun cuando ya volvía a Kioto y estaba frente a su tablero de shogi. Sintió la necesidad de romperlo, no quería volver a jugar jamás. Pero Seijuurou es perfecto y no podía permitirse perder los estribos. Ni siquiera en su propia casa. Así que como siempre se tragó todos sus sentimientos destructivos.

La Winter Cup estaba cada vez más cerca, y la promesa de la Generación Milagrosa pronta a culminar. Tal vez era eso lo que le tenía tan ansioso, usaba el ejercicio para que no se notara demasiado, aunque a veces Reo le atrapaba sonriendo sin ningún motivo aparente. Pero no era una bonita sonrisa, no, claro que no. Esa sonrisa prometía destrucción y Akashi no pensaba contenerse.

Lo había estado pensando, no podía destruirlos directamente ya que terminaría cometiendo un delito. Pero podía aplastarlos en la cancha, destruir su moral, pisotearlos, romper sus sueños y ver la agonía en sus rostros.

Al primero que vio caer fue a Atsushi. El que Yosen perdiera contra Seirin ya estaba predicho y él lo había visualizado claramente. Disfrutó con cada momento y casi rio en la gloria de ver al gigantón llorando. Quedaban otros dos. Ryota jugaría contra Shougo y él enfrentaría a Shintarou. Era obvio que Ryota triunfaría y se enfrentaría a Tetsuya. Mientras tanto, él se divertiría con Shintarou.

"Voy a ganar Akashi."—dijo Shintarou.

"Eso es imposible, Shintarou. ¿Acaso hubo alguna ocasión en la que lograras que me rindiera?"—le espetó serio.

"El baloncesto y el shogi son diferentes."

"Es lo mismo. **Nunca hubo una sola vez en que dijera algo erróneo. YO que todo lo gano, siempre tengo la razón**."—no pudo contenerse. Las cosas eran así y tendría que aceptarlas.

El juego había comenzado y aquel tipejo Kazunari había dado un pase a Shintarou. Akashi tenía que admitir que Shin se había vuelto demasiado irreverente.

"¿Siempre tengo la razón? No me hagas reír Akashi. No hables como si lo supieras todo cuando lo único que siempre has tenido han sido solo victorias."

Seijuurou rio internamente. Shintarou había anotado con sus triples si, y eso solo lo hizo más divertido cuando Takao intentó marcarlo. Después, el picar al peliverde diciendo que Shuutoku era inútil solo aumentó su buen humor. El dejarle el trabajo a los Generales Destronados era sencillo.

"No hay un jugador en este equipo que sea un estorbo."—escuchó cuando Midorima le contestó a Reo. Y Akashi supo que ya nunca, nada, podría ser lo mismo. Lo vio cuando Murasakibara entro a la zona, lo volvió a ver allí.

Ellos habían cambiado. Ya no jugaban su básquet. No jugaban el básquet de Teiko, que era espeluznantemente parecido al de Rakuzan. Todo gracias a ese… Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Yo me enfrentaré a Shintarou"—pronunció lento, decisivo. Complacido. Lo aplastaría con todo.

Durante el descanso Kaijo y Seirin habían entrado a calentar y aquel imbécil de Kagami Taiga se le había enfrentado diciendo que lo vencería. Por favor.

"Reconozco tu potencial, pero déjame aclararte una cosa, los únicos que tienen derecho a mirarme a los ojos son los que me son útiles, **nadie que se me oponga tiene derecho a menospreciarme. Aprende tu lugar**."—el as de Seirin cayó sentado al piso y Seijuurou tampoco desperdició la oportunidad de imponerse ante Tetsuya una vez más.

"Tú también Tetsuya, **más te vale estar preparado si piensas enfrentarme. Soy el primero que descubrió tu poder.** Llegarás a comprender eso." —y la mirada fiera de Kuroko le dio nauseas.

Por fin, su enfrentamiento tendría lugar.

"Ven, Shintarou."

_Aquel decisivo 1 vs 1, el que decidiría todo el partido. _

**Midorima lo perdió contra Akashi.**

Nadie que se oponga al emperador Akashi tiene derecho a menospreciarlo. Se encargó de hacérselo entender a aquel remedo de idiota llamado Takao Kazunari. También sabía que Atsushi lo veía desde las gradas, y quedó claro para él, también para Himuro Tatsuya.

No importaba que trataran de hacer los de Shuutoku.

**"Mis órdenes son absolutas."—no estaba en la naturaleza de Akashi tener piedad.**

Sin piedad.

Un movimiento de una estrategia solo funciona cuando lo organizas para que tu oponente no lo note. Ahí fue cuando Midorima lo entendió.

TODO, absolutamente todo el partido se llevó a cabo como Akashi dispuso, ni siquiera les dejó opción.

86 a 70, marcador final.

Rakuzan se alzaba frente a Shuutoku.

"Duerme, Rey Veterano."— fue lo que dijo cuando venció a Shuutoku.

Y Seijuurou lo disfrutó enormemente, el dolor en sus rostros. Las lágrimas de Kazunari y Shintarou, la desconfianza de Tatsuya y la resignación de Atsushi.

El pase a la final estaba asegurado. Y por supuesto, aquel día fue Tetsuya el que pisó la cancha para jugar contra él. Se sorprendió al notar toda la rabia que le tenía acumulada, el chico sombra significaba la libertad que sus compañeros habían obtenido y la irreverencia que le habían mostrado al atreverse a retarlo.

Le mostraría a Tetsuya las consecuencias de osar oponerse a él.

Lo aplastó a él también. A todo Seirin, a Kagami Taiga y a los principios de sueños que sus excompañeros pudieron albergar.

Así fue ese año, el siguiente año fue destronado. Kuroko Tetsuya lo había logrado, y no solo en la Winter Cup, el Inter-High también lo había perdido contra él. Desgraciadamente, los propósitos de su familia le llevaron a otro rumbo. Inglaterra para ser exactos. Terminar la preparatoria en aquel país, donde se encargó de alzarse como supremo emperador frente a cualquier competidor, y el terminar su universidad en aquel lugar de igual manera, lo apartó de todo lo que ocurría en Japón.

Regresó diferente.

Entendió varias cosas. En aquel lugar y la soledad que enfrentaba, sin que nadie de sus antiguos compañeros lo buscara lo llevó a reflexionar varias cosas.

**En primer lugar.** _No era absoluto._

**En segundo lugar. **_No siempre tenía la razón._

**En tercer lugar.** _Podía perder._

Se lamentó por llevarse tantos años en descubrirlo y que al final quedara completamente solo.

—Señor, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —miró al mesero que le parecía vagamente familiar. Clavó su mirada dispar con fuerza en los ojos del mesero castaño, fue cuando se removió nervioso que se acordó.

—Furihata Kouki, ¿cierto? —dijo él, en lugar de ordenar el café amargo que tenía en mente.

—Sí, así es, ¿lo conozco? —preguntó el castaño. Akashi se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, ya que al estar en una mesa exterior de la cafetería le cubría del sol.

El mesero lo reconoció al instante.

—Akashi Seijuurou. Cuantos años… ¿Vas… vas a ordenar algo?—balbuceó nervioso. Akashi lo miró divertido. Recordaba que él también lo había desafiado en aquella final y que había llorado por su causa. Le seguía causando placer el hacer llorar a los demás.

—Un café amargo. ¿Estás aquí todos los días?

**_Tal vez, podía aprender de todo lo que dejó atrás._**

* * *

_¡Ya, no quedé convencida con él final!_

_Por cierto, el Seirin vs. Rakuzan apenas está en curso, yo solo decidí que ganara Akashi por mis huevos, okay, no por mis huevos pero porque sí._

_Necesitaba desahogarme esta "cosa" está inspirada en hechos reales. Básicamente, en otras palabras, estoy liada con dos tipos que son un problema, creo que yo estoy siendo representada por Akashi. Jajajajaja. No es que seamos iguales claro que no. Solo que me pareció divertido adaptar mi dilema y exagerarlo un poco para convertirlo en un intento de one-shot. Aclarando que yo no le he dado una mamada a nadie. Digo, por si las dudas. _

_Espero que les haya agradado un poquito y no lo odien para toda la vida._

_¿Merece tan siquiera un review?_


End file.
